Zombie Side
by MihaelMcCormick
Summary: You know the survivor's story. But have you ever wondered about the zombie's side of the story? Here, we follow the lives of 5 unfortunant poeple who have been 'Infected' with the H Straid virus and how they cope with their new lives as zombies.


**Xtacy: An OC from Addicted in NC. A storie im working on right now. **

**Name: Xtacy Tweak**

**Age: 17**

**From: Ashville NC**

**Hair: Blonde with red streaks**

**Eyes:Blue/Green Left/Right**

**Personality:Smartallec, careing to those who are helpless, motherly at times and moody without caffine (Or in this case, blood)**

**K, got it?**

**Kenny:18**

**Butters:17**

**Kyle:18**

**Stan:17**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Dude. You Can't be serious." Kenny looked over at Butters and Xtacy. "There has to be at least 30 survivors over there. Why the HELL shouldn't we eat them?" Kenny's claws digged into the concrete rooftop.

Xtacy growled and lept across the street to another roof to get a better look at the survivors. Butters followed with less grace, almost missing the roof. But he caught himself with his claws and climbed up unnoticed. Kenny sighed and moved to the other roof as well, crouching beside Xtacy. Xtacy pulled out some duct tape and motioned for Butters. "They are too high in numbers Kenny. You might be sneaky, but I'M not willing to risk my life to get a meal." Xtacy stated while wrapping the duct tape around Butters' sleeves to make him more aerodynamic.

Kenny knew she was right, but that didn't stop his stomach from growling. The three of them hadn't eaten anything uninfected in the past month. Kenny was starving, and he knew Butters and Xtacy were too. "Then lets go look for some more infected, we might find some who are still halfway there and are willing to help us out." He knew it wasn't very likely that they would find another infected that was right in the head, but he was willing to try anything to get a decent meal. And these survivors in front of them looked pretty tasty to him. He just wanted to sink his teeth into one of their juicy legs and eat it whole.

Xtacy wanted the same thing, but she knew more about strategy than Butters or Kenny. She wanted to slice their throats open and drink her fill of blood. Oh how she missed the wonderful taste of pure blood on her tongue. "Well I have to stay here and baby-sit Butters." Butters looked up to Xtacy at the sound of his name. "You go and get eaten by another infected if you want to." Xtacy stated, running her clawed fingers through Butters' unruly hair in attempt to make him look halfway decent. He squirmed a bit and let out a small growl, but stayed put nonetheless.

Kenny shrugged and pulled his bloodstained hood over his golden hair and jumped off the roof. "Brb."

Butters drew circles in the dirt with his clawed hand, humming something unrecognizable. The poor thing, he had lost his voice when he first became infected along with his consciousness. Now he had the brain compacity of a 2 year old, simply following what everyone else does clumsily. But somehow, he still managed to stay sane, unlike most infected. By some kind act by mother nature, Xtacy had ran into two sane infecteds and befriended them. Otherwise, she believes she would have ended up just like any other zombie. She sometimes remembered her past life. How she used to sing and dance. She remembered being in love, but with who, was unknown. But when these thoughts would come, she would simply brush them aside. And think of how this all began.

She remembered waking up to the sounds of screaming and death. Rolling out of bed she found some one, a boy, in front of her. For some reason she started to cry and feel sad. She said the name 'Tweek' and then was attacked by this 'Tweek' and blacked out. Next she was awake, feeling hugery for blood and flesh. She had no rational thoughts. She just wanted to eat. So she did, ate everything in her path until she met Kenny and Stan. Two other infecteds who gave her a body and asked for her name. Name... Xtacy was all she could remember at the time, so that was what she went by. Soon thereafter, her rational side came back and she could form full sentences again. She knew she had become a zombie, and it made her sad, but she knew she couldn't help it now. So she decided to stay with Kenny and Butters for a while, hunting and living until something new came along.

It was around midday when Kenny returned. Decay had fallen asleep, Butters crawled over to Kenny and place one of his black claws on Kenny's cheek. "K-Keeeeeeeeehh."

Kenny smiled and kissed Butters' forehead. "That's right Buttercup." Butters let out a small purr and cuddled closer to the older infected. "I know your in there..."

"Kenny!" Xtacy yelled, Snapping Kenny and Butters out of their trance. Xtacy grabbed Butters and motioned for Kenny to follow suit.

Shots rang out and bullets whizzed past the hood of Kenny's jacket. Xtacy jumped off the roof, holding on to Butters tightly. Survivors. Angry. Survivors. Kenny felt a bullet lodge itself into his side. He let out a loud, "KRAHHHHH!" As he fell off the roof, landing on the ground with a hard _THUD._

"I think I got one of 'em!" a male yelled from above. Kenny knew he was screwed when 3 heads popped into view from the roof. He winced and closed his eyes, preparing for his untimely demise. But no pain shocked his body. But a ear piercing scream did cause his eyes to shoot open.

3 objects hit the ground and hot fluid splattered his face. The smell of fresh, pure blood wafted in his nostrils. He looked around to see the survivors had been thrown off the building, all killed at impact. Kenny then looked up to see 2 other infecteds looking down at him. Both of their eyes were crimson and one of them had hair the exact same color. The other, taller one, had jet black hair and claws rivaling Xtacy's. They both looked so familiar.

Butters appeared from behind a dumpster and practically tackled Kenny. Kissing his cheeks and purring loudly. Kenny laughed and pulled the small infected off of him to investigate the other infecteds on the roof.

With a few swift jumps Kenny was on the roof once more, staring the black haired infected in the eyes. "Thank you. That is, if you can understand what I am saying."

The raven rolled his eyes and crossed his arms scratching his neck with his middle finger claw. "Of corse I can understand you. I'm not stupid."

"Stan?"

He nodded and extended a clawed hand to me. "Good to see you again Kenny."

The red head peeked over the taller's shoulder, "Kenny?"

"Kyle?"


End file.
